memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Q
Bedankt voor de hulp Bedankt voor je hulp. Zoals je misschien wel ziet aan de Recentchanges, is het hier vrij rustig. Ik kan dus alle hulp zeker gebruiken. -- Redge 7 aug 2004 12:01 (CEST) :Geen dank, ik ben wel benieuwd hoe groot de animo voor de Nederlandse versie MA (??) is/word. Ik zit alleen nog wel met de benamingen van interne wiki links, moet je die nu altijd vertalen of niet. de 'Policies and Guidelines' is weer engels hierin heb ik de links, niet allemaal, maar nederlands gehouden. -- Q 7 aug 2004 12:13 (CEST) ::Ik worstel met hetzelfde probleem. Ik stel voor dat we deze discussie in Ten Forward (Link Forum op je toolbar) voeren, zodat toekomstige leden (hoop ik) het ook kunnen voeren. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 7 aug 2004 23:38 (CEST) Ik ga even de link op de toolbar wijzigen zodat je wel goed terecht komt. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 7 aug 2004 23:39 (CEST) Internationale links Goed dat je bij al je artikelen ook links geeft naar engels en duits. Maar als je dan toch het goede Duitse artikel gevonden hebt, kun je daar natuurlijk ook een Nederlandse en Engelse link geven, en idem op de Engelse. Zo trekken we wat meer bezoek, en beginnen we alvast een klus die uiteindelijk toch geklaard moet. Bij voorbaat dank, -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 11 aug 2004 17:44 (CEST) : Ik zal eraan denken ;) Welke artikelen ben jij nog aan het vertalen ? Ik had net de 'informeer en wees informatief' af toen ik ineens zag dat deze er stond.Het zou jammer zijn als we met dezelfde artikelen bezig zijn -- Q 11 aug 2004 17:51 (CEST) ::Taal links gaan goed zo te zien. We moeten idd even coordineren. Ik stel voor dat in Memory Alpha:Beleid en Richtlijnen jij de stijlrichtlijnen doet, dan neem ik diversen. Ik zou wel meer willen doen, maar jij werkt merk ik vel sneller dan ik ;-) -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 11 aug 2004 19:15 (CEST) ::: Oke, Dat snel werken valt wel mee, ben aan de laatste 2 dagen van mijn vakantie bezig (en heb toch even niets anders te doen), daarna zal het vertalen ook wat minder snel gaan ;) -- Q 11 aug 2004 20:16 (CEST) ::PS. Check het nieuwe nominaties voor administrator artikel. ::: Gedaan, da's weer een nadeel als je het beleid gedeeltelijke vertaald hebt ;-) Ik heb ook geen idee hoeveel werk het met zich mee brengt, ik kijk het even aan. ;) -- Q 11 aug 2004 20:16 (CEST) ::::Och dat valt wel mee. Je moet de Verwijderings pagina's, nominatie pagina's en derg. een beetje in de gaten houden zodat je pagina's die verwijderd moeten worden kunt verwijderen, etc.. Maar totdat behalve ons tweeen iemand anders nog lid wordt maakt het ook weinig verschil. Kijk anders maar even op Memory Alpha:administrators. Net af. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 12 aug 2004 19:55 (CEST) :::::Na laatst er achter te komen dat ik weken achter liep lijkt het me nodig dat iemand behalve ik onderhoud kan doen aan de wiki. Ik maak jou zo lang wiki, als er iemand vrijwillig admin wil worden en jij het voor gezien wilt houden kunnen we dan nog wel zien. Redge | ''Talk'' 11 jun 2005 11:41 (UTC) Administrator Hey Q, ik wilde even je mening vragen over het benoemen van Kobi tot administrator. Aangezien de recente wijzigingen pagina aardig vol is gelopen (hoera!) zou je dat kunnen missen. Ik hoor het nog wel van je. --Patricia 16 jul 2005 19:58 (UTC) Productienummer naar aflevering Hoi Q, Op een hoop pagina's is productienummer al gewijzigd in aflevering, hier hebben we volgens als info meer aan. Productienummer is leuk, maar je hebt er niets aan en de nu gebruikte methode van aflevering is duidelijk, je ziet direct in welk seizoen en welke aflevering. Mee eens? Eelco